reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
American Army Captain
|image = |caption = |aka = |gender = Male |location = Transitory |affiliations = American Army |weapon = Cattleman Revolver Bolt Action Rifle }} to John Marston}} Captain is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Little is known of the Captain's background other than he rose through the ranks of the American Army to become a battle hardened veteran, who is shown to be perfectly capable of combat in harsher climates. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' The Captain leads a U.S. Army battalion to assist John Marston, Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham to infiltrate Dutch van der Linde's camp in Cochinay. Marston first lays eyes on him when he, along with the two agents, arrives at the Army camp in the armed automobile. He tells Agent Ross that Van der Linde's men have taken the bait. Ross then tells the Captain to get his men into battle position. The Captain and his soldiers ride along side the automobile and provide cover fire for Marston on the machine gun, they press forward to Cochinay, killing many of Dutch's men on the way. The automobile is eventually destroyed by explosives, Ross, Fordham and Marston survive the explosion with a few injuries. The Captain suggests that they get to Dutch before sundown, or he'll escape again. They all mount their horses and ride to Cochinay. Along to way to Cochinay, John and the Captain share a friendly conversation about how different the times have been. When they arrive at Dutch's fortress entrance, he orders one of his soldiers to blow the gate open. They fight their way through the camp, killing the rest of Dutch's men. When they progress to the final gate, Marston tells the Captain that he should tend to his wounded and that he must face Dutch alone. The Captain is not seen after this moment, until the last mission where he is present in the firing squad that, under the order of Edgar Ross, end the life John Marston. ''Undead Nightmare'' Marston meets him at the beginning of the mission "Missing Souls". Inside Fort Mercer, Marston encounters the Captain putting up a poster. Thinking that he has been given the work of underlings and is still hunting for bounty targets despite the rise of the undead, Marston jokes with him about it. The Captain rounds on John, tersely pointing out that the posters are of people who are missing throughout the frontier and need to be found before they meet a grisly fate. Seeing that it is not a laughing matter, John decides to help rescue the missing persons. He can later on be encountered as one of the survivors wandering around Fort Mercer. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' * "And You Will Know The Truth" * "And The Truth Will Set You Free" * "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" ''Undead Nightmare'' * "Missing Souls" Trivia * Edgar Ross appears to have authority over the Captain, as he obeys his orders. * The Captain is also not a "fan" of government interference, as he tells John Marston that his soldiers don't know who's giving the orders anymore. * The Captain is an Officer in/of a U.S. Army Cavalry Regiment, or battalion. * During the mission The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed, the Captain can be killed, wounded or ignored by the player in Marston's "last stand." Gallery File:Rdr_marston_army_captain.jpg Riley rdr6.png Picture24_png_opt566x480o0,0s566x480.png Related Content Category:Redemption Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Undead Nightmare Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Deceased Characters